Adventure Time wonder
by Umi Tatsuky
Summary: Una colección de mini historias que escribí hace ya más de un año y que finalmente me decidí a terminar de subir. Todas son cortas, de temas y personajes variados, espero que a alguien les llegue a gustar.
1. Tema 16 Adicción

Adventure Time wonder

Addiction

¡Tud!

Se sentó derecha y con rapidez se sobo la cabeza. Se había quedado dormida mientras registraba los resultado de sus experimentos.

4:25 a.m.

Aún le faltaba escribir al menos la mitad de sus datos además de ciertas anotaciones en sus notas. Miró las hojas de papel y sus lápices antes de levantarse, junto a la pared opuesta del cuarto en una mesa dedicada especialmente para el aparto se encontraba su cafetera.

Con gusto tomó el más grande de los vasos y se preparó el brebaje más cargado posible junto a dos cubitos de azúcar. Dejó que el calor se expandiera por su cuerpo mientras con una sonrisa sus músculos se relajaron. Movió los papeles para darle espacio a su café y continuo trabajando.

Estaba segura que Finn y Jake exageraban, tomar unas cuantas tazas de café al día no la volvían una adicta. ¿Como podrían ser seis u ocho tazas de café diarias algo malo? Les mostraría que exageraban.

10:48 a.m.

Con disgusto vio los números rojos, las tablas de hipertensión, entre otros datos. No importaba cuánto revisara los cálculos, repisita las mediaciones; no solo era adicta al café, sino que la dulce gente, incluyéndola a ella, eran especialmente sensible a la cafeína.

La dulce princesa tomo su cafetera y la lanzó por la ventana. Tendría que encontrar algo más, este reino no dudaría un día sin ella.

* * *

NA: Un amigo me dijo el número y como encontré el tema un desafío personal, se lo deje a Hora de aventura xD

Como son 100 temas, pero yo me moveré entre tres fandoms, pueden esperar alrededor de 33 capitulos.


	2. Tema 51 Risilla

Giggles/Risilla

Mientras Marceline dejaba su guitarra contra la pared, la risilla inconfundible se acallo en el exterior. A través de la ventana vio a Simon tratando de esconderse con alguna clase de disfraz de arbusto, soltó una risilla ante lo ridículo que se veía y abrió la ventana.

\- ¿Qué haces allí?

\- Te escucho, me gusta tu música – Al darse cuenta que se había delatado puso sus manos sobre su boca – Quiero decir, no puedes verme, solo soy una voz en tu cabeza – Hizo señas con sus manos, como si intentará usar poderes mentales.

Con otra risilla leve y girando sus ojos desestimo el intento.

\- Si te gusta entra, es mejor que quedarse afuera como un arbusto.

El rey helado la miro y con una fuerte risa corrió hacía la puerta, el pobre intento de disfraz quedando en el piso. Una vez adentro sacó de su barba palomitas de microondas y una película.

\- ¡Después podríamos tomar un descanso y ver unas películas!

Con otra risilla tomo la película, un clásico de zombies.

\- Me parece bien.

Tomo su guitarra y volvió a tocar con Simon disfrutando en primera fila.

Desde que había comprendido lo que había pasado no era difícil para Simon hacerla reír otra vez, incluso si era solo una risilla. La ignorancia no siempre era una bendición.

* * *

NA: Me encanta la historia de estos dos c:


	3. Tema 82 Baile

Baile

La música resonó a su alrededor, sin importar su origen, solo la escuchó. Multiples melodías de distintos lados, toda sonando a la vez en una misma noche. Finn desde el techo de la caza el árbol observó como en el reino de la nubes, en la lejanía, en la casa de Marceline e incluso en el reino helado, las luces danzaban como cualquier otro miembro en las fiestas de Ooo. La música aunque lejana y diversa, era igual distinguible, solo tenía que cerrar sus ojos y concentrarse en una tonada en particular y listo, podía identificarlas por separado.

La alegría y la energía de la gente de Ooo siempre viva y presente. Sus pies comenzaron a golpear el techo de la casa del árbol al ritmo de una de las canciones, en su mente las imágenes de la gente bailando y disfrutando llenaron su mente.

\- ¿Qué haces Finn?

Desde su espalda escucho a Jake, su hermano tomó un lugar juntó a él.

\- Escucho la música.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Cuál de todas?

Levantó levemente los hombros indicando que no sabía, cerró lo ojos y sonrío.

\- Solo la escucho.

\- Mmm.

Jake permaneció callado unos instantes, estaba seguro, sin tener que mirar que su hermano lo observaba.

\- Hey, ¿por qué no bajas con migo y hacemos una fiesta en la casa?

Miró a su hermano, la idea encantándole en el instante.

\- ¡Sí! Hagamos una fiesta salvaje.

Con agilidad bajo las escalera con su hermano detrás suyo. En el living de la casa BMO los esperaba con Shelby listo para la fiesta.

No era una mentira, sino una verdad muy conocida, lo mucho que le encantaba bailar.

* * *

NA: En lo personal no me gusta bailar, prefiero más cantar. Supongo que por eso, este me fue en particular un tema difícil sobre el cual escribir.


	4. Tema 81 Dentro

Atención, este capitulo contiene spoilers de "The comet". Sí no lo has visto, lees bajo tu propio riesgo.

* * *

Within/Dentro

Tras dejar a Gunter en las fronteras del reino helado y ver a la Dulce princesa con Mentita volvieron a casa. Durante todo el día había un sentimiento de realización que no lo había abandonado, algún nivel de paz interior que había alcanzado en su experiencia terrenal.

En sus pijamas le deseo buenas noches a Jake y se acostó. Con los ojos cerrados sonrío.

Amor, tristeza, alegría, felicidad, rencor, perdón, locura, valentía, lealtad, amistad, angustia, rabia, odio, soledad, compasión, egoísmo, altruismo, desprecio, benevolencia, opresión, libertad, compañerismo, sorpresa, arrepentimiento, incertidumbre, agradecimiento, miedo, esperanza, mal y bien.

Todo estaba dentro de él, todo formaba parte de esta experiencia que por cientos de años llevaba repitiendo, cada vez una faceta nueva le era revelada y cada vez todo volvía a él. La vida terrenal era curiosa, pasajera, nunca permanente, fútil y fugaz en el universo, pero no era en ningún sentido mala.

Como Orgalorg había dicho, muchas puertas se habrían para que unos las cruzase, tal vez los sucesos de aquel día habían sido puertas abiertas para él.

Recordó como en un momento se había preocupado, cuando su hermano floto en la lejanía del espacio, sin embargo todo había salido bien al final. Tal vez, algo con lo que no había contado Orgalorg eran las llaves, aquellas emociones dentro de cada quien eran las llaves para abrir las puertas. La entrega y valor de Glob, el cometa que con determinación incesantemente navegaba por el espacio, la incertidumbre y curiosidad de la Dulce princesa y su nave espacial, su propio valor para detener a Orgalorg de absorber al cometa. Al final y al cabo todo lo que estaba dentro de cada uno eran pequeñas y poderosas llaves.

Frunció el seño, dándose cuenta que él también había echo una lista larga. Aunque suponía que eso también estaba en su interior, otra parte de su ser.


	5. Tema 96 Existencia

Atención, este capitulo contiene spoilers de "The comet". Sí no lo has visto, lees bajo tu propio riesgo.

Lamento que me saliera tan corto xD

* * *

96\. Existencia

Dando vueltas en el espacio con poco oxigeno, yendo cada vez más en la profunda oscuridad que lo rodeaba, rodeado de cientos de estrellas, cada una demasiado lejos como para que él las alcanzará, no antes de morir al menos.

Era una de esas experiencias que abrían tu mente y te hacían darte cuenta de lo que pequeña que podía ser la existencia personal, inmersa en un universo de maravillas, luchando cada día por sobrevivir. Cada uno con sus propios problemas, cada uno ahogándose en algo distinto, a veces en completa soledad, justo como le pasaba a él en este momento.

La única diferencia es que en ese instante solo en el espacio no tenía forma de luchar contra lo que parecía ser su final, el destino que le esperaba al igual que a todo ser viviente. Cerró sus ojos listo para dejarse llevar, por un momento se sintió uno con el universo, listo para no solo en cuerpo, sino también en alma formar parte de él, cuando de repente frente a él se encontró con el hombre banana. Curioso como en ese momento de su existencia recordó aquel sueño lejano.


	6. Tema 9 Inspiración

Inspiración

Fuerte, compasiva, decidida. Pan de canela observó a la Princesa flama, así como el resto de los súbditos en el reino, cada uno había pasado por muchas cosas antes de estar donde se encontraban, cada uno había estado en alguna clase prisión y tal vez era esa la razón por la que cada uno comprendía al otro. No era alguien que soliera tener pensamientos llenos de significados, a veces difíciles de comprender, pero siempre presentes cuando su atención giraba en torno a ella, siempre surgiendo de algún modo.

Era la persona más fuerte que jamás había conocido, perfecta para ser un líder. Así como guiaba a su reino y sus habitantes también lo hacía con él, incluso si originalmente no pertenecía a sus dominios lo había aceptado igual. Nadie en el dulce reino lo había aceptado jamás, sabía muy en el fondo que jamás había sido nada más que burla o una molestia.

Pero ahora y en este lugar no era así, podía ser alguien más.

Sus ojos se fijaron en su princesa, mientras charlaba con una madre y sus hijos.

\- Mi reina, mi familia no lograra esta invierno, por favor…

\- No digas más.

Sabiamente dio una solución al problema, una que jamás había cruzado por su mente, una que solo ella era capaz de pensar y él no pudo evitar sonreír. La princesa flama era una inspiración no solo para su pueblo, pero para él también. Era solo con ella que sus pensamientos se volvían profundos.

* * *

NA: Me gusta la relación de Pan de canela y la Princesa Flama, aunque yo lo veo solo como reina-caballero.


	7. Tema 86 Hogar

Podría o no contener **spoilers** , no se si estreno este capitulo en español. Si no conoces a Jermaine, no leas.

* * *

Hogar

Jermaine dejo salir un suspiro, no de cansancio, ni agobio como en sus últimos años. No, por primera vez en lo que sentía como siglos era un suspiro de satisfacción, de esos suspiros que cuando salen se llevan todo el stress y la tensión del cuerpo.

La casa de sus padres, las pertenencias, las ataduras, todo había quedado atrás y ahora con orgullo veía su propia casa, construida con sus propias manos. Solo que esta vez no era solo una casa, no, esta vez era un hogar, su hogar. Un lugar echo por él, para él, un lugar acogedor, donde poder regresar en las tardes, dormir en las noches, levantarse en las mañanas.

Tal vez no fuera una mansión llena de lujos, cerca de los lugares más acomodados de la ciudad más grande en la Tierra, pero era suya. No importaba si era una simple estructura de ladrillos o una cabaña de común madera, e incluso si no tenía a alguien súper especial con quien compartirla, su acompañante, aquel "monstruo" a quien vigilo por tantos años, era compañía más que suficiente, pues al menos esta vez era su hogar.

No hay lugar como el hogar, al fin comprendía esa palabras, más dulces que cualquier otra que hubiera escuchado.

\- ¿Quieres hacer los honores?

Miro a su acompañante que aunque extraño, era algo.

\- Por supuesto.

Respondió mientras habría la puerta de su recién terminado hogar.

* * *

NA: Desconozco porque me salieron tan cortos los primeros, pero al menos estoy satisfecha con ellos C:


	8. Tema 64 Éxito

Éxito

Teoría, experimentación, análisis de resultados, reformulación de la teoría, experimentación, análisis de resultados, reformulación, experimentación, análisis.

El proceso lo repetía una y otra vez; y aunque metódico era efectivo. En tan solo unos días, a veces semanas y con pesar en algunas ocasiones en meses o años de reintentar, rehacer, de insistir e insistir. Luego de fallar y fallar, después de replantear, luego de descartar, después de proponer, posteriormente de experimentar.

Experimentar un poco.

Experimentar otra vez.

Experimentar sin descansar.

Seguir intentado.

Tratar nuevamente…

Perseverancia.

Al final, tras tanto trabajo, tiempo y pesar. El patrón cambiaba.

Teoría, experimentación, análisis de resultados, comprobación de la teoría.

Era entonces cuando en la soledad de su laboratorio la princesa sonreía y de sus dulces labios salía la palabra: éxito.


	9. Tema 53 Verdad

Verdad

\- Eres mala.

Las palabras se repetían en su cabeza, como una grabadora. Se recostó sobre su costado, ambas manos bajo su cabeza pero al mismo tiempo sobre su almohada. Era una mujer lista, sabía que tenía muchos enemigos. Algunos estaban en contra de ella por el poder que poseía, otros por envidia, algunos por política, muchos estaban en desacuerdo con sus métodos y decisiones.

Muchos ya le habían dicho exactamente las mismas palabras, muchas eran las razones por las que nunca le habían afectado, pero la principal es que nunca se lo había dicho alguien que le importara. Nunca su tío Gumball, nunca Marceline, nunca Jake, jamás Finn.

¿Acaso le importaba la Princesa Flama? Cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Hasta que Finn la había liberado, hasta que su amigo empezó a pasar más tiempo con ella, jamás había pesado en su conciencia el haberla encerrado durante tantos años, siempre se había justificado a sí misma, que era por el bien de su reino. Pero después…

Sabía, en su interior sabía muchas cosas, todas y cada una verdades que tal vez no se atrevía admitir a sí misma. Y por eso mismo es que dolían y la ahogaban en su mente.

Las verdades eran a final de cuentas innegables, no importara cuanto tratará de olvidarlas. Dejó descansar a su mente, dispuesta a recordar la verdad y con trabajo convertirla en una nueva, tal como hizo en la cueva frente a la otra princesa. Era verdad que también podía ser buena.


	10. Tema 57 Tiempo

Tiempo

Hora del desayuno, hora del almuerzo, hora de la cena, hora de jugar, hora de celebrar, hora de aventura y hora de descansar. Tal vez podía hacer una lista más larga, pero no veía el caso. Aunque cada uno de los elementos en la lista ocupaba la palabra hora, Finn notó que ninguna duraba una hora, podían durar menos o podían durar más e incluso si era más que una hora, no se llamaban horas.

Se recostó sobre el pasto y observo la nubes, miro su casa del árbol, el reino helado en la lejanía, el dulce reino por un lado y el bosque al otro.

¿Cuántas horas le había tomado al árbol crecer? Indudablemente muchas, eran semanas, meses, años. Mucho tiempo era el que le había costado a una pequeña semilla el crecer a tan firme árbol.

Tiempo.

Sin duda un termino relativo, recordó vagamente las historias de Jake sobre una realidad alternativa, una línea de tiempo que nunca fue y a la vez sí. Pensó un poco en el Rey helado, en otra época una persona diferente con el nombre de Simon; pensó sobre una pequeña Marceline, en otro tiempo acompañada por un oso de peluche.

Miró de nuevo a las nubes, ¿cuánto tiempo estarían en el cielo antes de la lluvia?

Cerró los ojos y se preguntó como sería si hoy no fuera hoy, pero ayer; y hoy mañana y si el mañana seguiría siendo igual aunque todo cambiara. El tiempo era un flujo que siempre cambiaba y nunca paraba.

* * *

 **NA:** Lo siento por el intervalo repentino, estaba terminando el semestre en la universidad y me encontré sin tiempo para revisar y subir esto adecuadamente.


	11. Tema 34 Vela

Vela

\- ¿Lista Marcy?

Con un suave movimiento de su muñeca encendió el fósforo y lo acerco a la pequeña vela. Pequeña sin duda tras las múltiples noches que la habían utilizado, pero cuya la llama cobró vida con facilidad y fuerza, como si no fuera poco el tiempo de vida que le quedará. A su lado Marceline se tapo con la sabana y acomodo a Hambo entre los dos.

\- Estamos listos.

Su pequeña amiga le sonrío y él le correspondió el gesto. Con gusto saco el libro que habían encontrado esa misma tarde, era una edición de _Las mil y un noches de Arabia_. Abrió una pagina al azar y con la luz de la vela comenzó a leerle la historia de Alibaba y los cuarenta ladrones.

Marceline escuchó con gustó. Incluso la más horrenda de las historias de terror hubiera sido el mejor de los cuentos para dormir, si se lo leía su amigo.

Con los ojos pesados escucho vagamente como Morgiana ayudaba a Alibaba en la emocionante aventura. Abrazó a Hambo con fuerza, preguntándose si ella podría ayudar a Simon como la niña de la historia; la luz de vela flaqueo, cerro los ojos y se apoyo sobre Simon.

\- ¿Ya tienes sueño?

\- Aún no.

Ante la respuesta somnolienta de su amiga siguió leyendo hasta que se agotó la vela.

* * *

NA: Nadie me deja comentarios, ¿debo tomar eso como una señal de que lo estoy haciendo mal? No tengo idea porque nadie me dice nada :(

En fin, tomen Simon and Marcy feels :P


	12. Tema 45 Puchero

Puchero

Se detuvo sobre el estrado en la calle principal, sus súbditos atentos escuchando su discurso. Termino con su mano sobre su corazón, un pequeño gesto que juntaba toda su pasión puesta en las palabras.

Cuando preguntó si alguien tenía una pregunta y todas las manos se alzaron un pequeño puchero apareció en sus rostro mientras dejaba descansar sus manos a sus lados… podía fácilmente imaginar porque levantaban las manos.

La princesa grumosa se acostó, lista para descansar en su saco de dormir, esperando que esta noche nada perturbara su sueño. Cerró los ojos, dulces sueños al fin llegaban para hacerle compañía, cuando aparecieron los gruñidos, gritos y ramas rompiéndose.

Se despertó con un puchero en su rostro, esta noche sería otra sin dormir gracias a las criaturas del bosque.

Gunter camino tranquilamente, el rey helado había dejado el castillo y en su lugar lo dejó con otro pingüino. El anciano a veces lograba distinguirlo de los demás pingüinos, para su suerte, hoy era la excepción.

Entro a la cocina, movió la mesa, se subió en ella y abrió la estantería llena platos y frascos. Los tomó con sus pequeñas alas, un puchero en su cara al notar que todos eran de plástico. Se bajo de la silla, dejo el plato tirado en el piso y salio en busca de algo más.

La Princesa Flama entró al comedor, acompañándola, como siempre, venía Pan de canela. Tomó su asiento y escucho a sus hermanos y primos hablar, un pequeño puchero en sus labios al escuchar los mismos comentarios de todos los días.

Guerra por un lado, alegatos por el otro… a su costado Pan de canela hizo un comentario chistoso, cambiando su puchero por una sonrisa.

Finn saltó desde la ventana del segundo piso, cayó con agilidad en el patio y comenzó su entrenamiento en el campo preparado por Jake y BMO. Cortó a los monstruos de cartón, pateó a los villanos elementales y con un buen puñetazo destruyo a las criaturas sobrenaturales.

Sólo faltaba uno más, el jefe final. Cuando de repente el puño de Jake lo golpeo por la espalda y cayó de cara contra el piso. Con un puchero y un seño fruncido le exigió a su hermano una explicación, él simplemente le dijo que como era un entrenamiento debía entrenar también para lo inesperado.

Lo pensó un momento y luego sonrío, dándole la razón a Jake y convirtiendo el entrenamiento en una lucha amistosa entre dos hermanos.


	13. Tema 67 Pintura

Este capítulo contiene spoilers de "You forgot your floaties"

Pintura

Con una pincelada más por aquí y un retoque en aquel otro lado, sí, su creación era perfecta. Sin miramientos deje mis instrumentos sobre una mesita y dando unos pasos hacia taras observé mi última creación, así como el más exitosos de los muchos intentos. Frente a mí y echo con mis propias manos estaba un cuadro de Margles, tan hermosa como la recordaba y debía decir, aún sin magia, la recordaba a la perfección. Su existencia para siempre grabada en su corazón y en la fotografía al lado del cuadro. Me acerque a la pintura y pase mi mano sobre ella, sin tocarla pues aún no estaba seca.

\- Margles, si me vieras ahora…

¿Qué pensarías de mí? Tantos años, loco y perdido dentro de mí mismo, incapaz de avanzar, pero ahora todo le parecía distinto. El dolor y pesar que me habían atado por tanto años se había ido junto con Betty. A veces me preguntaba a mí mismo que habría sido de la peculiar mujer y el cangrejo del que tanto hablaba, pero nunca por mucho tiempo, la vida continuaba y ella probablemente hacía lo mismo ya lejos de hogar.

Tomé las pinturas y pinceles, guarde lo que debía y lave lo que faltaba. Era extraño como lo normales encontrábamos diversión y satisfacción en cosas tan simples. Hace unas semanas había podido hacer la misma pintura en tan solo unos segundos con magia, ahora tras horas de trabajo y muchos intentos insatisfactorias, recién después de días, había logrado hacer una pintura con el rostro de su amada. Pero no te dejes engañar, me siento bien, mejor que bien, ¡me siento fantástico! Tal vez tenía que ver con las horas que había dedicado en hacerlo, tal vez tenía que ver con las pintura en sí, pero la experiencia era inigualable y tan distinta a los sentimientos que dejaba la magia… o tal vez la falta de ellos, con magia aquel mismo cuadro me habría parecido despreciable y tan solo habría echo de aquel vacío dentro mi aún mayor.

La pintura era uno de los aspectos buenos de ser alguien normal y siendo sincero consigo mismo, le hubiera gustado compartirla con Margles.


End file.
